The Best Time to Present a Present Is the Present
by Partridge On A Pear Tree
Summary: The man on his bed has black hair. His eyes are covered, his mouth is gagged, his hands are tied, his feet are tied… All by a black handkerchief. Even though the man's face is partly covered and Mikoto is a bit drunk, he knows who that person is. Timed during Saru's HOMRA days. MikoSaru. Oneshot.


**The Best Time to Present a Present Is the Present**

"Make sure that Mikoto-san drank some alcohol. Or else he wouldn't use our _gift._" A voice said.

"W-Who came up with this anyway? Are you sure that Mikoto-san will like _that?_"

"Of course! He seems attracted _to that person_."

"Really, huh… Well, as long as Mikoto-san will like it…"

"Is Mikoto-san drunk already?"

"I think so… He has been saying strange things since a few minutes ago…"

"Well, okay then. Operation: Gift, commence!"

"What the fuck?!"

* * *

Suoh Mikoto walked towards his room. He stumbles here and there, but at least he can say that he is no less than aware. His eyesight is starting to be a bit blurry though, and that is why he currently is on the way to his room.

He opened the door and slowly walked in, closing the door as soon as he opened it. He slid down and sat on the floor momentarily, almost falling asleep. He got alerted by the sound of a whimper though.

His eyes shot open. He wasn't sure if his awareness got increased because of that sound, heck… okay. His awareness _did _get increased, but the alcohol still has some effects on him.

For instance, he wasn't able to move when he saw the younger man on his bed. _He wasn't able to move._ _But was it really because of the alcohol?_

The man on his bed has black hair. His eyes are covered, his mouth is gagged, his hands are tied, his feet are tied… All by a black handkerchief. Even though the man's face is partly covered and Mikoto is a bit drunk, he knows who that person is.

The Red King lightly scratched his amber eyes before opening them again. "F-Fushimi?"

He whimpered again. He cannot really speak right now and the both of them know that. He lightly struggled despite the futility. Not to mention that he cannot really move much right now because he has been sedated. And they were really prepared for having a special drug that will neutralize his aura for more than twenty-four hours.

It wasn't even funny. He thought that his fellow HOMRA members were joking when they said, "We're going to give you to Mikoto-san as a gift."

And he was like, "What? How the hell will that be possible?"

Then that was the last thing that he remembers. The next thing is that he cannot see anything, he feels so weak, he cannot move properly, more or less speak. That was when Saruhiko realized that his fellow clansmen were serious about their _gift._

_Goddamn it._

Saruhiko felt calloused hands untie the handkerchief gag on his mouth. Yes. Finally. Freedom of speech. He's now fucking free to talk. He resisted the urge to curse as soon as he can speak, granting that his common sense is telling him that it's better to explain the situation.

The hands moved to the region near his eyes and did the same to the handkerchief that was used as a blindfold. Saruhiko needed time to adjust to the light, granting that his eyes were covered for… two to three hours?

That means that he wasn't given the opportunity to join the party and he just stayed here in Mikoto's room along with the other _gifts._

"My glasses…" Saruhiko muttered. He wasn't really blind without them, but he needs them to see clearly. He heard Mikoto's voice ask him where the glasses is, and he responded by saying that it might be placed on the bedside table.

Damn it if his glasses was not there.

Mikoto was nice enough to be the one to put the glasses on Saruhiko. The younger man blinked two or three more times afterwards.

The Red King noticed a note near the glasses. He picked it up and read it, hoping that he would know why Fushimi Saruhiko is on his bed in that particular manner.

_Mikoto-san,_

_Happy birthday. We wish you all the best and more birthdays to come. Please enjoy your life and always keep safe. We thank you for being a good friend and a part of our family. Thank you for everything too. For being with us through ups and downs. Please enjoy this gift that we have for you. Ehehe…_

_From your HOMRA Family_

Gift. So Fushimi Saruhiko is a _gift_. _Please enjoy your gift. Your gift. Gift._

"Pfft." Mikoto held back his laughter. This whole situation is just too bizarre to take seriously. He was in this world for more than two decades and never in his life did he receive _a person_ for a _gift._

Saruhiko's face is starting to redden. Who wouldn't in this situation? He's obviously being laughed at. At least those fools were not stupid enough to strip him naked before tying him up.

Speaking of that, he isn't untied yet.

"So… Fushimi. It seems that you are given as a gift for me."

"…" His face reddened more, as if it's not red enough, as Mikoto leaned closer him. The Red King looks like as if he's examining the smaller man beneath him. _Checking him out _is a better way to call it.

"Pretty good." Mikoto mumbled.

Saruhiko heard that and boy, was he blushing. He can inhale the smell of alcohol and cigarettes coming from the older man atop him. So much that he thinks that he can be intoxicated just by that. If that was possible.

"They told me to enjoy my gift." Mikoto continued speaking as he traced Saruhiko's jaw with his finger. "Maybe we should get started."

"…Mikoto-san, you're-" His words were broke off by a kiss. He can taste the alcohol that the Red King had. Now, is it already possible to be intoxicated by just that? Saruhiko still thinks not, but for some reason, he cannot think clearly anymore.

He closed his eyes and kissed back as the older man removed the glasses that was just put on him minutes ago. This is by no means logical, but he failed to stop himself. And why is that?

He doesn't know himself.

Might as well let him be since it's his birthday.

* * *

"Good morning, Mikoto-san!" The HOMRA members greeted in unison. The greetings were all followed by either an obviously forced 'hehehe…' or an equally obviously forced smile.

Isn't it just awkward?

What followed is a rather uncomfortable silence as Mikoto simply walked wordlessly to one of the bar stools.

But then Totsuka Tatara sat beside him, with a bright smile while holding his camera and said, "Good morning, King! I heard that you received a rather _different_ gift last night. Did you like it?"

Did the awkwardness level just raise to over nine thousand? Apparently, it did, especially when Mikoto chose to not say anything. What happened anyway? Did he get rejected?

The Red King cleared his throat.

The whole clan kept quiet, anticipating what he may say next.

Mikoto smirked and said, "Yes. I liked it. _Very much_."

* * *

**A/N: I know that Mikoto's birthday is still very very far, but the plot bunnies who came over last night insisted that I make it a birthday party ;u; Anyways, thank you for reading this if you did! OuO**


End file.
